poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Snotty's New Pet/Transcript
Here's 26th episode for season 1 from ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard''. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with everyone have a blast at a party) * Abby: Get down, Duke! * Tigger: Wow, your an amazing dancer! * Olive Doyle: Yeah, how are you able to dance like that? * Duke: I’m not dancing. I’m being eaten by fleas! * Ferb Fletcher: That's nothing! You should Cadance with squirrels. (Pip sees a block of cheese but was taken and eaten by Pig) * Scruffy: You too, huh? * Pip: Yeah. * Scruffy: Hey, I’m going to see if there’s any cheese next door, you in? * Pip: I’m in. Just hold that thought. Hey, Otis. * Otis: Hey, look what just arrived. (pulls out phone) My new Me Phone-The phone that completely consumes your life. * Pip: Uh, yeah that’s great, um, Me and Scruffy going next door to raid the mouse traps. Can you spot us? * Otis: Hey, I can download music too. * Pip: Forget it. You’re obviously not listening to a word I’m saying. * Otis: Everything you say, buddy. (Later, outside) * Pip: (sees the traps) Ha, you call these traps? I’m a mouse not a idiot. * Scruffy: I can taste it now. * Pip: (Indiana Jones’ all the mouse traps and collected all the cheese) I am the Mouse Trap King. Now to find some crackers. * Scruffy: I think I saw some over--- * Familer Voice: Here stupid mouse. Nice stupid mouse. * Pip: Uh oh. I know that creepy voice. * Scruffy: Well, at least we know who set them up. * Snotty Boy: Hey! The cheese is gone but know stupid mouse. Stupid mouse traps. Totally lame. I hate you. (got caught by one) * Pip: Too bad, Lard butt! * Scruffy: See ya, slowpoke! (Snotty tries to got after them,but got caught in a bear trap and got hit in the back with a rake and a bucket flew through the air) * Pip: Ha ha. Nothing can catch us! (Suddenly him and Scruffy get caught by the bucket) I stand corrected. * Scruffy: You think? * Snotty Boy: Stupid mouses. Looks like I’m the big cheese now. Ha ha. (place them both in a sack) Say goodbye to your stupid barnyard because you’ll never see it again. * Pip: Easy, Pip. Don’t pellet yourself. * Scruffy: Don't worry. I'm sure Otis will be here any minute. He's bound to have some really clever plan or something. Bound to. (Back the barn) * Otis: (playing a space game) Eat hyper-plasm, space spawn! * Bessie: Yo, dum-dum! I said we need to clear this table for the mosh pit. Your gonna move your flank steak or what? * Otis: Can’t talk; blasting aliens; also buying spatula used in the movie, Penguin Cop on Ibay. (Bessie whistles for a cow to help her move Otis) Sweet heavens, I have email! (At Snotty Boy’s house) * Snotty Boy: Welcome to your new home, mouses. You won’t be lonely, cause I have special friend for you to play with. His name is Stinky McStupidhead and he loves juicy mice. (shows Scruffy and Pip to the snake which almost tries to take them) Totally denied. You can’t eat them yet, dumb snake. (places them in a different cage) I’m gonna fatten them up first. I’ll see you in the morning. Enjoy your stupid cages. Ha ha ha. (leaves) * Pip: Man I can’t stand that kid! * Scruffy: Yeah, what a jerk! * Snake: He’s not a jerk. You’re a jerk! Ha ha ha. * Pip: Hey, you talk just like him. That’s so cute. * Snake: It is not. He raised me from a snake egg and I love him. * Pip: Ok. relax. Don’t get your coil in a not. We could be friends. Were all animals here, right? Well be pals? * Snake: You’re gonna be in my belly. Ha ha ha! * Scruffy: I’m guessing that’s a no. The Middle (The next day, the gang finishes cleaning up the party) * Sunset Shimmer: Man, that was a great party we had last night. * Timmy Turner: I'll say. * Winnie the Pooh: I couldn't agree more. * Eeyore: If you ask me, which in fact nobody is, has anybody seen Otis? * Holly: I think I saw him in that room over there. (Abby opens the door and finds Otis still using his Me-Phone) * Otis: (startled) Eek, bright light! * Abby: Otis, you still in there? The party's been over for hours * Otis: Not in here. I'm formatting my photo ablum while I watch all six seasons of What You Talking 'Bout? (closes door) * Pig: Hey, Otis, is Pip in there with you? I haven't seen for hours. * Luan: Yeah, and come to think of it, have you seen Scruffy around lately? * Otis: Yeah, yeah, they're around. I just saw them. They were going out to raid the mouse traps, oh no! Come on guys, we gotta go find Pip and Scruffy. (suddenly the Me-Phone pulls out a disco ball) Right after I learn how to turn off the disco function. (Back at Snotty's house) * Pip: (dreaming out loud) No, Bessie, that's my cheese. Yours is over there * Snotty Boy: Breakfast time stupid mouses. Get it while it's mushy and gross. * Scruffy: Yuck. (throws it in his face) * Snotty Boy: Hey. (sees the snake snickers) So you think that was funny, stupid snake? You know what else is funny? Snake Dress-up (put it in a dress and bonnet) Look at you. You're a girly snake. Girly snake, girly snake. I'll be back for more fun later, girly snake. (leaves) * Scruffy: You can't let him treat you like that. Why don't you stand up for yourself? * Snake: No, I deserved it. I'd disrespected him * Pip: Dude, it doesn't have to be this way. There's a whole big world out there; a world where animals don't have to be abused by tubby dweebs. * Snake: Yeah, right. You're lying, you big liar. * Pip: No, it's true; and if we work together, we can all get out of here. * Snake: Oh yeah, stupid mouse, how? * Pip: (sees computer) I can text my friend on the computer and he'll come save us * Snake: Well, I'm so tired of being so mistreated. Hey, if I help you get out of your cage, will you help me get out of mine? * Pip: Totally. I swear on a big block of cheddar. * Snake: Excellent. Ok, here it goes. (pushes his cage into Pip's and Scruffy's letting them both out) Now you let me out. * Pip: Ok. * Scruffy: I don't know about this Pip. Are you sure we can trust him? * Pip: Trust me, Scruffy. (He goes up in his cage) But we're still cool right? * Snake: Of course. You're my new best friends. I love you. * Pip: Ok? (lets the snake out) * Snake: Thanks stupid mouse. * Pip: Let's get to work. * Snake: (to himself) Indeed. (Back at the Barnyard) * Duke: We searched everywhere Otis. * Abby: All we found were these sprung mousetraps. * Lisa: I figured that Pip must have got the cheese but they got caught in the end by a bucket. * Wanda: Oh, I'm so worried about them. * Sunset Shimmer: Me too. * Winnie the Pooh: But they just rates and they're small, they could be in big danger. We have to find them, and make sure they're alright. * Rabbit: But how are we gonna find them? They could be anywhere. * Leni: Yeah, but we check the entire barnyard. * Ginger: And they're not at the Beady's. * Otis: This is all my fault guys. I should have gone with them, but I was to wrapped up in my super awesome phone. I will never use these delightful again. (throws it on the ground) Never. NEVER! (hears it rings and picks it back up) Oh, please don't leave me again. I love you so much. (looks) Oh, hey it's a text message; from Pip and Scruffy. * Candace Flynn: What does it say? * Otis: TBPISBB:(. Huh? * Abby: I speak text. He's says they're being held prisoner in Snotty Boy's bedroom. * Otis: Snotty Boy. I should've guess. * Eeyore: It figures. * Phineas Flynn: That would explain why Pip could easily avoided mouse traps. * Sunset Shimmer: But why in the world would he want a pair of mice? * Lana: You have a point there. He hates animals. * Baljeet: Yeah, the worse possible thing would be if they were to be fed to a pet snake. * Otis: (sees more) Oh wait hang on there's more. GTPTA...? * Abby: He says give the phone to Abby. (gasps) Otis, that kid's trying to feed them to a snake! * Baljeet: I hate when I'm right. * Buford: Welcome to my world. * Olive Doyle: Don't worry, guys. Research shows it takes about 1 to 2 days to digest a mouse. * Timmy Turner: That's a relief. * Olive Doyle: Unless somebody like Snotty Boy makes him starve for while, then we probably about around an hour. * Piglet: Oh d-d-d-dear. Then we don't have much time. * Rabbit: We gotta do something, Otis! * Lincoln: Yeah, and fast! * Otis: We will, Guys! Barnyard strike force, deploy! (hears another ring) Hey, tiny toast is done! Who wants tiny toast? * Cosmo: I do. * Winnie the Pooh: Save some for me. (Back at Snotty's house) * Pip: '''Now, we wait. You wanna shop for DVD's? (suddenly the snake tries to bite Pip) * '''Scruffy: What are you doing? We had a deal! * Pip: Stupid deliciously stupid mice. I tricked you with my superior intelliegence. Ha ha ha. * Snotty Boy: Hey, you're out of your tank. (grabs snake) Totally off limits. (puts him back) Poor, snake; you must've been lonely. Maybe you need a visit from Mr. Mongoose. (pulls out mongoose puppet scaring the snake) I'm Mr. Mongoose and I love the great taste of snake. * Pip: I know I shouldn't care. But I can't watch this. * Scruffy: Me either. (Pip grabs a pair of scissors and cuts Snotty's pants) * Snotty Boy: Hey, stupid mouse. No one exposes my undies and lives. (trips and grabs something through a hole which happens to be a electrical wire) * Scruffy: Yoo-hoo. (turns on the lights and shocks Snotty) * Snotty Boy: (tries to whack them with pan but eventually grabs them) Got you stupid mouses. (puts them in the snake's cage while manically laughs) The Ending (Outside the window, the gang sneaks in through the backyard and Otis communicates with hand singals) * Freddy: Oh, I love Charades! Is it a movie title? Oh, oh, Free Willy! * Winnie the Pooh: Bee Movie * Timmy Turner: G.I. Joe! * Jeremy Johnson: The Grievance! * Lily: (gabbers) * Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I know, Home Alone! * Otis: Surround the house! (Everyone shushes him) Ok, so--(shushed again) Errr, got it. Surround the house and wait for my singal. (Everyone moves while Otis' phones plays marching music) Ahhh, big band function! * Pip: Well what are you waiting for. Do you except us to beg? Cause, I'll totally beg! Please, please, don't eat me! I'm spicy! * Snake: Sorry, stupid mouse. I'm starving. (starts with Pip) * Scruffy: PIP!!!!! * Snake: (suddenly spits Pip out) Oh I can't do it. No one ever stood up for me before. You two might be the only real friends I ever had. * Pip: Yeah, that great. Now can I please get a moist towelette. (Suddenly Snotty Boy comes back from the bathroom) * Snotty Boy: Hey, haven't you eaten those mice yet? (Snake turns his back on him) I command you to eat them. (tries forcing the snake) * Rabbit: Otis, what's going on up there? * Otis: It's Pip and Scruffy! They're going to be snake chow! (suddenly the binoculars turns to a dentist drill) Ahh, dental exam function! (falls out of the tree) That didn't hurt. * Luan: Easy for you to say. You fell on us. * Wanda: Yeah, you don't know what it's like to a cow dropped on you. * Otis: Sorry, guys. * Lincoln: Okay, gang, it's time to Operation Sneak in Snotty Boy House And Save Pip And Scruffy From Being Food To A Snake And Also Think A Shorter Name For This Operation...into action! * Phineas Flynn: Right. Pig, do you thing. * Pig: Like we practice, Skunkie. Odor in the hole! (throws Skunkie threw the window) * Snotty Boy: Huh? * Scruffy: Stink bomb! * Pip: Hold your breath! (Snotty Boy passes out as the others comes in using a goat as battering ram) * Otis: Go! Go! Go! Go! * Goat: Is that all you need? * Otis: Yeah, I think we're good. (finds Pip and Scruffy) Oh, guys. Thank goodness I was finally able to decode your complicated text message * Scruffy: Abby read it to you, didn't she? * Otis: Pretty much. (Snotty Boy starts to wake up) * Eeyore: That's not good. * Baljeet: Guys, we got a problem. * Isabella: Snotty starting to wake up! * Snake: They're right! You got get out of here * Otis: YAH, scary snake! * Pip: It's ok. He's cool. Come with us. * Scruffy: '''Yeah, he'll never find you at the barnyard. * '''Snake: No, this is my stupid home. But from now on, I'll stand up for myself and I owe it all to you, you wise, brave, noble--(eats Scruffy) * Luna: Dude!!! * Snake: Sorry! Sorry! That was inapportiate. I know! * Otis: And on that distrubing note, Barnyard Strike Force, away! * Pig: (takes Skunkie from Duke who was sniffing him) Uh, do you mind? (Everyone leaves and Otis falls and crashes on the floor while Snotty Boy fully wakes up) * Snotty Boy: Oh stupid snake, this is all your fault. (pulls out puppet) Remember, Mr. Mongoose? (Snake tears it up) Ok, that's cool. Then, we don't have to play with Mr. Mongoose. (screams in terror as the snake attacks him) (Back at the barnyard) * Pip: Dude, I totally texted you. * Otis: TFSUI<3MNP. * Abby: Thanks for saving us. I love my new phone. * Otis: Right. * Scruffy: Either way, thanks for saving us. * Tigger: Oh shucks. It was nothing. * Winnie the Pooh: At least everyone is safe. * Lori: Yeah. I had some spare time to teach Otis how to text. * Otis: Okay guys, I totally got the hang of this now. IW2AG*SP. * Scruffy: You wanna ask Pip's grandmother to the senior prom? * Otis: Yes, yes I do. * Lori: Don't worry. We'll get there. (The next day, back at Snotty Boy's house) * Doctor: Ok, yeah interesting, you're inside a snake, aren't ya, yeah, you're deep in there. Ok, this might be very painful. (pulls but Snotty Boy screams) Ah, ah, just a few more hours. THE END! Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts